Follow The Leader
'''Follow The Leader is the 29th episode of TMNT and third episode of the second season. It aired on November 2nd, 2013. ''This is no game!'' Official Description The Turtles face an army of Robot Foot Soldiers; Karai captures Leonardo and forces him to do battle with these robots, which can adapt to his every move. Plot This episode begins with the Turtles in a back alley and they are looking for more Mutagen containers in dumpsters. Donnie gets a reading from his gadget that a Mutagen canister is up on a tall roof. Raph thinks that Donnie's Mutagen Tracker is useless, but Leo tells Raph to give Donnie a chance. They climb the building and eventually find the canister. Mikey asks what this brings them up to and Donnie replies that they've only found 1...and a half. Donnie says that they 'only' have sixty-three containers left. Unbeknownst to the team, Karai is on another rooftop, spying on them with binoculars. Their search for the missing Mutagen supply gives her motivation to do something malicious. While continuing to find more containers, Mikey yawns in boredom, saying that the search is getting too boring and screams very loudly in a sarcastic way, causing Leo to tell him to stop and that they will do what he believes to be fun; training. He then points to a building that's the gateway to Chinatown and says that what they'll be 'playing' is alot like King-Of-The-Mountain. Leo tells his brothers to try to get past him using Close-Quarters-Combat. Leo ventures out onto some wires to defend his 'territory', while Raph comes up with an idea to dissapoint Leo and conspires with Mikey and Donnie. Leo prepares to fight with his brothers, but Mikey puts on his earbuds and listens to music while dancing on the wires. Leo says that he's not fighting, but Mikey says nothing and just bounces around, making Leo lose alot of focus, allowing Mikey to do a jump-flip across the wires and onto the roof of the next building. Leo correctly states that this wasn't a real fight, but Donnie then steps ahead. Donnie uses his mathematical calculating ability to determine where he should strike his brother with some Shuriken. Leo gets exhausted after blocking so many and realizes that Donnie has also made it to the other side, with Mikey. Leo asks Raph what "trick" he'll get from him. Raph says that he doesn't have any - yet!! He throws one of his Sais toward Leo, who dodges the initial attack, but is then kicked off of the wires and onto the street, along with his two blades, one of which says "LAME-O-NARDO" on it. Leo starts to get mad and objects that they are never taking his training seriously. Raph believes that they should have their own techniques in a battle and that Leo shouldn't try to change them. They walk away from him and Leo is left staring down at his sword unhappily. At the Lair, Leo talks to Master Splinter about his brothers treating him disrespectfully, and he wonders if he has any of the skills to be the leader. Splinter tells his son to stop imposing his will and that his brothers will trust him if he trusts himself. The scene then quickly switches to Bradford's old Dojo, where Karai is staring at a torn picture of her now deceased mother. Then, a squad of Foot ninja approach her from behind and challenge her. Little does she know that they are actually robots. She holds her ground for a while, but she keeps repeating her attacks and the Foot ninja quickly come up with defenses for them. One of the ninjas grabs Karai by the wrist and she falls to her knees. The Shredder interrupts the fight and tells the ninjas to stop attacking her. After informing Karai that the ninjas are deadly robots that the Kraang made, the Shredder tells her that he is going to Japan to attend to urgent business and that, should Karai make any moves on the Turtles while he is gone, the penalties will be stiff, especially for his 'own daughter'. In the Shell-Raiser, Raph is driving, while Mikey is reading a book. Mikey soon asks Leo if he is angry at them and he then offers to give one of his comics to Leo if he isn't. Leo claims that he isn't mad, but would appreciate it if his brothers respect him more. He just thinks that the others have to be better at following his orders, but Raph points out that you can lead a horse to water, but can't make it drink. Leo is about to argue with Raph, but Donnie tells them to stop the Shell-Raiser becuse there is a Mutagen canister in the area. When they are out of the Shell-Raiser, Donnie states that the canister is in a basement. Leo tells them not to make a move or sound, but they are already inside. They spread out to look for the canister and Donnie misses it. However, Mikey is able to see it. Leo then tries to stop him, but Mikey doesn't see the string attached to the canister and grabs it, causing the doors to spring shut. Karai then shows up and surrounds them with Robot Foot Soldiers. The Turtles then face the robots, but Raph thinks that, with them fighting the Foot, they won't break a sweat. They then start fighting. Raph knocks down one of the robots, but it then kicks him, knocking him into Donnie. The Turtles then start losing from that point on. Leo tells them to flee, but Raph disagrees and briefly starts to fight again, but is defeated and leaves with Leo, along with Donnie and Mikey. They then climb some elevator ropes and a robots grabs on to Mikey's foot, but he is able to kick it off. The robot falls all the way down to a platform and is destroyed, making Donnie realize that they are up against robots. One of the robots then grabs on to Leo's foot, however, and more come up and completely make the wires snap. Leo then falls down with the robots and seems to get captured, much to Raph's dismay. The other three have no idea what they should do. Mikey doesn't know how to explain what happened to Master Splinter. Splinter overhears this in the Lair, however, and his sons inform him that Leo got captured by Karai. Splinter explains to the Turtles that Karai believes that he took a loved one away from her. He then tells them to find Leonardo and rescue him, as that is the thing of importance to think about. Donnie is able to hack into some security footage and sees Karai's van heading to the Bradford Dojo, with Leo inside. Knowing where their brother is being held, the Turtles rush out and Raph tells them to be more like Leo and try to fight like him when they rescue him. Back in Bradford's dojo, Leo has been hung from the ceiling in a small cage and Karai explains that he will be getting some punishment because he 'betrayed' her (Enemy Of My Enemy). Karai then orders the Foot-Bots to line up in rows. She explains that they have extreme loyalty to her and can mimic every traditional fighting style after it's used just once. Karai then releases Leo from the cage and the Foot-Bots gang up on him. As Leo is defeated, Karai 'reveals' that she never got to know her mother because Splinter took her away. Leo yells that this a lie fed to her by the Shredder. Karai demands the Foot-Bots to get Leo out of her sight and he yells that Splinter would never hurt her mother. The rest of the team find the Bradford Dojo and easily infiltrate it after using pigeons to cover up security cameras. They find Leo tied to a chair and gagged...mumbling. The Turtles destroy all of the robots that are guarding him and they remove his gag. Leo finally tells the others that it's a trap, but it's too late, as more robots arrive. Karai then explains that she needs the three of them to lure Splinter in so that he can learn what it's like to suffer. The Turtles fight the robots and hold their ground at first, but the robots eventually learn their moves and defeat them with little effort. The Turtles then jump out of the building and the fight heads outside, where the Turtles lament that they can't fight the robots without being defeated more aggressively...The team then decides to use a style that they think the robots can't memorize: unpredictability. Donnie, Mikey and Raph all use their King-of-the-Mountain fighting styles against the robots, while Karai comes after Leo. Karai appears to be victorious over Leo at one point, but Leo pulls off an intricate move on her, first puncturing his blade into the underside of a building's roof and then jumping backward and upward to attack Karai. He hits her and she falls on to a sidewalk, where Leo tries to tell her that the Shredder must be deceiving her, as Splinter would never hurt an innocent civillian. He warns her not to lay a pinkie on his family ever again...or else. He and his brothers leave, as the robots may have figured out their moves. Back at the Lair, Leo asks Splinter about his involvement with Karai's mother and if he hurt her. Splinter says that he didn't and then tries to make Leo leave. After Leo begs Splinter to trust him, Splinter says 4 words that will change what Leo thinks he knows: "Karai -- is my daughter"... Character Debuts *Robot Foot Soldiers Splinter's Wisdom "How are others suppoust to believe in you if you do not believe in yourself??" Trivia *This is the fifth episode that focuses on Leo. *This is the second episode where Leo has been referred to as "Lame-o-nardo". *At the very end of the episode, Splinter reluctantly tells Leo that Karai is his daughter. So far, Leo is the only turtle to know the truth. However, Leo's reaction is not shown on-screen. *This episode marks the first time that Leo is outmatched and captured in this series. *The Foot Soldiers becoming robots may be a reference to the 1987 cartoon, where the Foot Soldiers were only robots. *When Mikey spots Mutagen, he says "Go Ninja Go Ninja Go!", which is a reference to Vanilla Ice's "Ninja Rap." *This is the second time where Raph drives the Shellraiser. *When Raph says Donnie's device is as useless as a turtle in a trench coat is another refernce to the 80's cartoon. *Shredder is leaving New York to Japan for take care of urgent business, which most likely means that he'll recruit Tiger Claw. *Raph using the pigeons to infiltrate Bradford's dojo is similar to Raph using the pigeon to infertrate TCRI in "Showdown" *This is the third time we see Mikey's tPod. *This is the 10th episode where April dosen't appear, however she was mentioned. *It is shown that despite having Spike as a pet, Raph is very gentle with animals. *Donnie says that there are 65 canisters (1 1/2 are already found) of Kraang mutagen in the city. *When Leo tells Karai to stay away from his brothers and sensei, it may be a reference to the 2003 TMNT episode, "'''Prodigal Son", when Leo orders Karai to stay away from his family. *Around the end of the episode, when Leo and Karai were fighting behind them, there is a billboard that had "Stockman Industries" and a picture of a Mouser. Gallery S2 e3 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png Follow The Leader.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 14.png 15.png Foot-bots.jpg Lame-o-nardo.jpg Not Leo's day.....png Ello govna.jpg 640px-Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S02E03.Follow.the.Leader.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 1268851.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2013